


Discover

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [48]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn Magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Tim doesn't respond to Kon's dirty magazine quite in the way he wants.





	Discover

**Author's Note:**

> TIMKON TIMKON TIMKON! THIS SHIP MAY BE THE THING I MISSED THE VERY MOST ABOUT PRE-REBOOT. How could you read everything they were ever in and not go "wow that shit is gay" because fellas,,,,, that shit was GAY. BIG TIME. IF YOU LOVE TIMKON, COME SAY HI! THANKS!

 

048\. Discover

*

Kon thrusts the magazine page into his face with a simple, unsmiling command, "Take a good… _long_ … hard look. Appreciate it."

"It's a set of private parts," Tim announces with disinterest and a curled lip, bobbing his head to stare at his computer screen. "What about it?"

"They're _incredible_."

An eye-roll behind Tim's mask.

Kon smooths the page where Tim's hand crinkled it, observing matter-of-factually, "Tim, if you had a vagina, I would _wreck_ it so _hard_ …"

The tapping of a keyboard quiets.

Kon gulps, mumbling, "… …in the most _platonic_ way possible."

The delete tab clicks.

"Uhh _huh_ …"

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
